


Biden Pog

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, a joke fic but also not, haha Biden go brrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: The election.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Biden Pog

America stared at the TV.

“Haha Biden poggers. Trans rights,” he said.


End file.
